Falling For Them
by iFairyDust
Summary: A cross between Gossip Girl and The Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I brushed my blond locks out of my face with my fingers as I seductively sucked on the cherry from my drink before biting it. I placed the stem into the bar in front of me. I sipped my Cosmopolitan slowly. I was waiting for Blair. She was already running fifteen minutes late. I gazed around the hotel bar. It was pretty empty. There were a few people just hanging out talking. I noticed a young couple kissing in the corner booth. I rolled my eyes. Nate and I had just broken up, again. I was tired of men and relationships. They always seemed to be one big competition or game. The bartender stood in front of me and picked up my empty glass and held it up. "Another." I said smiling.

"Anything for you, Miss van der Woodsen." He winked as he stepped aside to make her drink. He was back in about thirty seconds. I just smiled as he placed the drink in front of me. "Waiting on someone?" He asked.

I nodded as I turned to the entrance of the bar. My jaw dropped when a group of very attractive men walked gracefully through the door. The blond one gave me a half smile before making his way to the bathroom. The other three walked up to the bar beside me and ordered drinks.

"Four shots of Patron." I heard one say softly.

I cleared my throat and turned away. I didn't want them to catch me staring. I started to get really frustrated that Blair hadn't arrived yet. She was probably still off with Chuck scamming someone. I flinched at the thought of Chuck, my Step Brother. I hated calling him my Step Brother.

"So, you live around here?" I heard. I looked over to my left and was startled to see the blond one leaning in four inches from my face. I scooted back in my chair quickly. His eyes were dark. He stared deeply into my eyes for about thirty seconds before he spoke again. He smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said. He smelled so good. I swallowed hard. I giggled nervously as I wrapped my fingers around my glass and took a sip.

"Reid Garwin." He said, holding out his hand. His eyes were aimed right at my cleavage. I leaned back into my chair, giving him a better view with a smile on my face. I held up my hand and he grabbed mine firmly. His hands were soft. I almost didn't want to let go.

"Yo, Reid?" The one with long dark hair called out. He handed Reid his shot and they all gulped them down within a second. They all slammed them down in unison and began to speak loudly. All of Reid's attention was now on his friends and his back was towards me. I shrugged. I was use to guys trying to make a conversation with me and then walking away. Once I was finished with my drink, I paid the bartender and stood up. I slipped my fur coat on and adjusted my shirt as I placed my clutch under my arm. When I turned towards the door, Blair was just walking in. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I took my coat back off and draped it along the back of my chair.

"Whoa. Who are the hotties?" Blair whispered as she plopped herself down next to me crossing her legs and staring at the group of guys.

I shrugged. "No idea." I said.

"Oh." Blair replied, "Sorry I'm late. Jenny Humphrey wanted to borrow a dress. I gave her one from last season."

"I thought you hated her." I said.

"Yeah." I said _last season_." She said giggling with a look on her face like I was some kind of moron to not get what she was saying.

"Ah. Good one." I said, sarcastically. But, of course, she didn't catch on to my sarcasm.

"I know." She said proudly with a big smile on her face.

"Call me." I heard as a hand was placed onto my shoulder. It was Reid. He held out a napkin with a number on it. "I think you're really beautiful."

Blair giggled and Reid's head perked up. She looked away in embarrassment.

"And you call me." A long haired one told Blair. "I think you're absolutely stunning." He looked at Reid as if he were trying to top him with his attempt at flirting. "Pogue." He said. They shook hands. "Pogue Parry."

Blair turned her head and their eyes met. She looked like she was in a daze. "I'd rather have his." She said with a snooty voice as she pointed to one of the others.

"Are you serious?" Pogue asked in shock as the rest of the guys started to laugh.

"Him." She pointed.

"He has a girlfriend." Pogue said. He ripped the napkin in half that he had written his number on.

"So do you." Reid smirked.

Pogue shrugged.

"Loser." Blair snorted.

"Can't wait to see you again." Reid told me as they started towards the door.

"Wait." Blair said standing up. "I love competition…" She said. She picked up the torn pieces of napkin. "You'll be seeing me again."

Pogue had a look of confusion on his face. He looked at the one with dark spiky hair, as if he needed permission. He nodded and smiled. "This is Caleb." He pointed.

"And I'm Tyler." The other one said. His blue eyes examining me.

"Hello." Blair said. She stood up and walked over to Caleb. She found him the most attractive. "Maybe battle it out… surprise me." She told them as she turned her head to Pogue and then Caleb. She picked up the pen that was lying on the table beside her. She wrapped her hand around Caleb's wrist and wrote her cell phone number on his hand. She smiled, set the pen back down and walked away while shifting her butt back and forth.

I watched the four guys exit the bar.

"OMG." Blair blurted out loudly. "Caleb is totally hot."

"What about Chuck?" I asked her.

"What about Chuck?" She repeated, emphasizing her words.

I could never tell what Blair was up to or what she was thinking. I let it go right then and there. I heard my cell phone vibrating in my purse. I dug for it and pulled it out. It was an unknown number. I flipped my phone open. It was a text.

_Nice mtg u. Meet me tmrw nite. Same place, same time. Drinks on me. Reid._

"What the…" I said.

"What?" Blair asked.

"That guy just texted me…" I said starting to feel a little creeped out. "I didn't give him my number."

She laughed, "Okay…"

"I'm serious." I said. She grabbed my phone and read the text. "I'll come with you."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining into my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Finally you decide to flatter us with your presence." I heard Chuck say. I jumped up. I squinted to try and focus on him. "Chuck, get out of my room." I said with irritation.

"I need your help with Blair…" He said.

I hopped out of bed. I pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.

"Serena." He said loudly.

"Go away, Chuck." I told him.

I slipped my silk nightgown off over my head and stepped into the shower. I stood there as the cool water dripped down every inch of my body. It felt great. I was pissed off that Chuck opened my curtains and even more pissed that he entered my bedroom. I sighed. I closed my eyes as I let the water rinse through my hair. I couldn't stop thinking about Reid. I smiled at the thought of seeing him again. When I was finished with my shower, I slipped on my robe and sat down on my bed with my laptop. I leaned back and sunk into the pool of feather pillows. I could feel my eyes get very large as I saw Nate's face in the middle of the screen. It was him and Vanessa hugging on Main Street. I rolled my eyes as I heard my phone vibrating on the table next to my bed. Of course, it was Gossip Girl. Rumors were flying everywhere about Nate and Vanessa being caught hugging and holding hands.

A few minutes later, I received another text. It was from Nate. All it said was, 'I'm sorry'. I threw my phone down onto my bed. It bounced off and onto the floor. I shrugged and let it go. I spent the whole day getting ready to meet Reid. Blair and I got pedicures and manicures, along with a nice one hour massage to calm our nerves and tension.

We made our way downstairs to the hotel bar early.

"So, Chuck came by this morning." I said.

"Good for Chuck…" Blair said. Her smile went from small to big. "Caleb totally showed up to see me." She whispered as she stood up. She adjusted her dress quickly and cleared her throat. I could tell she was excited. "… And there is Reid." She said softly.

"Hi." I heard. I turned around. There Reid stood with his arms out. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around him. The scent from his neck sent chills up and down my spine. He took a step back. Caleb just smiled at Blair. She smiled back.

"So, how'd you get my number?" I asked him.

"I have my ways." He said smirking.

I excused myself to the bathroom. I was so paranoid that my makeup was out of place or something. I stared at myself in the mirror. For the first time ever, I was nervous over a guy. I took a deep breath. I almost felt like I was going to vomit. Blair came storming through the door. She placed her hands on my shoulders as she stood beside me. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm so nervous, I may puke." I told her.

Blair got a look of confusion on her face. "You? Nervous? Serena van der Woodsen?" She laughed. "Whatever." She grabbed me and pulled me back out the door. She stopped in her footsteps when she reached the bar. "Where'd they go?" She asked. Her head was turning in every direction. I looked up. "They left?" I asked her.

"No way." Blair laughed.

Blair and I looked at each other. "I thought he was really into me." Blair said.

"Whatever." I said. "Let's go grab a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't get why they would just leave like that." I said.  
"Maybe we took too long. Anyway, who cares?" Blair said.

She ordered us each a shot of something pink. She ordered it so softly that I couldn't hear her. Maybe that was intentional. We each picked up the small glass and drank it quickly. She threw her head back so far as she drank it,  
it almost appeared as if she snapped her neck. Her dark curls swayed from side to side like as if a fan was blowing in her direction. "Let's go." She said as she hopped off the bar stool.

"Hi." I heard a deep voice whisper from behind me. I jumped and flew into the bar.  
"Really?" Blair said. I could hear the irritation in her voice. "Well, I'm leaving." She picked up her coat. "Later, S."  
She glared at Reid who was standing behind me and was out the door. I sighed.  
"Sorry about that." He said as he sat down in the seat next to me. I looked at him. He was staring at me. "Your eyes..." Was all he said.  
I smiled. There was a long awkward silence. I was starting to get a weird vibe from this guy. I picked up my phone.  
"You know, I should really get going. I have this huge, like really important test tomorrow that I should really be studying for." I slid down from the bar stool and onto my feet.  
"That sucks..." He said.  
I let out a smile, gathered my things and started towards the door. I felt him right behind me. His hand was caressing my neck. It gave me chills. I swallowed hard as my heart began to beat faster.  
"Dude, you're creeping me out. Back off." I said. I couldn't believe I let those words come out of my mouth. This guy could be a killer for all I knew! As I stepped out of the bar, I spotted Chuck at the front desk. I called out his name.  
He was the last person I wanted to see, but at least it meant I wasn't alone with this weirdo. Chuck turned toward me and his eyes met mine. He shook his head when he saw Reid following behind me. He said something to the man at the front desk and started down the hall to the elevators. "Chuck." I said. He ignored me and turned the corner.  
"That's my boyfriend. I think he's mad at me." I lied. I walked quickly towards the elevators. I heard Reid's footsteps behind me.  
"I thought you hated that guy." Reid said.  
"It's a love hate relationship." I said.  
As I turned the corner to the elevators, Chuck was just getting on one. I rushed into the elevator with him and Reid stepped in beside me.  
"Chuck, I'm sorry." I said to him.  
He gave me a strange look. "For?" He asked.  
"The way I've been treating you." I told him. I got in close and took his hand in mine. Chuck looked down at our hands interlocked with each other's. His eyes met mine. He had no expression. I tried to gesture in Reid's direction with my eyes.  
I don't think he caught on.  
"Have I missed something?" Chuck asked.  
"I love you." I said. It was so hard to get the words out.  
Chuck laughed and let go of my hand. "What are you and Blair up to now? Did she put you up to this? Is this one of her little tests?" He asked, "Cause I won't fall for it."

The elevator door opened. I stormed out down the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom. I figured Reid would get the hint and leave, but a few minutes later, he and Chuck were at my door.

"Why did you tell this guy I was your boyfriend?" I heard him ask.

"Come in." I said irritated. I laid back in my bed as the door opened.

"Chuck, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore." I said.

"I am so lost." Chuck said.

Reid smiled at me. "What's going on here?"

"I feel lost too." I said. "But we can't go on like this."

"Whatever game you're playing, keep me out of it." Chuck said, then walked away.

Reid stepped into my room. "I'll leave if you want me to. I was just trying to get to know you tonight. I wouldn't have come in if Chuck didn't invite me in." He explained. "I'm not some creep though. I hope you know that."

I looked up at him. His flawless face and blue eyes made it impossible for me to turn away. I so badly got this crazy urge to tear his clothes off, but I fought that urge. I wasn't that girl anymore. His eyes deepened and I found myself standing just inches from him. He leaned in closer. I let his lips touch mine. He backed off slightly and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. He kissed my neck, then the corner of my lip. He stared deeply into my eyes as he traced my lips with his tongue.

"What am I doing?" I thought to myself. "Why can't I stop?"


End file.
